User blog:Berryleaf/Object Nightmare Episode 1- Candy Cornered
Hey peoples. This is mah new fanfiction that I'll be working on every once and a while. Don't expect episodes to come out too often though; I've been having some school troubles. Also message me if you want to be a writer or illustrator. So let the show begin! ---- .*scene begins with marshmallow walking alone in a dark forest at night time* Marshmallow: Hmm there is nobody here...strange stuffs right there. .*wind rustles* Marshmallow: (slightly scared) Anybody? Hello? .*branches snap* Marshmallow: ANYBODY THERE????!?!?! .*shadowed figure lunges out at marshmallow* Marshmallow: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! -opening plays (I'll try to make a vid for the opening, something scary going around trees showing the contestants, idk...if you can make it that would be coolio)- .*it is now noon and oj and paper are sitting on the grass in a field next to a lake, conversing.* Paper: I haven't seen Marshmallow in a while, have you OJ? OJ: No I haven't. Paper: How about now? Have you seen Marshmallow now, OJ? OJ: NO! .*paper now has poker face* OJ:... Baseball: Hey Nickel wassup dude? Nickel: Stop trying to act cool, you're ONLY MAKING YOURSELF LOOK STUPID!!! Baseball: Okay. Leafy: Hey what is up peoples? Nickel: Um...you're not from II, you're from BFDI.... Leafy: So are you! Nickel: Oh yeah... Leafy: Besides it is a crossover series geez. Baseball: Then who will the host be? Kite: Who knows? Leafy, Nickel, and Baseball: *jaws drop* Leafy: You copy me Kite! Get out of here! Kite: No, I got an invitation just like you Leafy. Baseball: Invitations? Nickel: Yeah didn't you get one? Baseball: No....*there is an invitation beside baseball with his name on it, and nickel sees this* Nickel: You sure? Baseball: Yeah..... Nickel: *facepalm* IT IS RIGHT BESIDE YOU!!!! Baseball: Oh yeah I see it now. Lightbulb: I am Lightbulb. Baseball: I know. Lightbulb: Yeah. Baseball: Mmm hmm Lightbulb: Yup. Bow: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Everybody: BOW!!!! :O Bow: Yes, it is I, Bow, Queen of Chairs! Baguette: Bonjour! (Hello!) OJ: Er....yes? Baguette: *facepalm* Chocolatey and Popsicley: Hey people! Nickel: How many contestants do we have now? I'm losing track... OJ: Something around 12, counting Marshmallow... Pencil: Better make that 14, because we came along too! Match: Yeah! OJ: Mk Test Tube: Hello fellow scientists! Nickel: *to OJ* Just tally it off, K? Pen: Hey Eraser, this is the address over here! Eraser: Oh I see it now. OJ: That's 17... Taco: SOURCREAM! Everybody except Bow: TACO?!?!?! Taco: Pickles? Bow: I am not done with the surprises yet, oh no...for I have brought my cannibal sister, Bowtie! OJ: Like the noodle? Bow: YES! .*bowtie appears* Bowtie: Sup peeps. Bow: And I am part zombie. OJ: How did you do even get invites.... Lamp: Hello, my pawns....er I mean....budddies! OJ: Counting....20? Baseball: HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE THERE?!?!? Bubble: YOYLECAKE!!! Rocky: *walks in* Pickle: Hey guys what's u-*sees taco* YOU! Taco: Er...SOURCREAM? Pickle: .-. OJ: 23... .*apple and firey are racing eachother* Firey: I'm going to join this show! Apple: No me! .*they are almost to where the others are, jumping some rocks above water* Leafy: Go Firey! Apple: Ha. *he shoves firey in the water, and firey is gone* OJ: Too bad, I saw a lot of myself in that guy. That's 24....where is the host? MePhone4: I am the host of this show. AB: No, I am! Gamey: Me! Controlly: NO! Berryleaf: Woah guys, let's not get this out of hand. Who said any of you are host? AB: So you think you can host a show? Don't make me laugh. Ha. Ha. Ha. MePhone4: Besides you don't even have any of your own players. Berryleaf: I got Bowtie and Lamp..... Gamey: That's lame. They're not even on Youtube. Berryleaf: Oh well. I am the host. Besides, who do you think sent out the invitations? Controlly: You can't be the host! You're not an object! .*all of the hosts, pick up me, berryleaf, and put me in the objectfier* Berryleaf: *sees the objectfier heading* No! You can't put me in here! That's not even a word!!!!! *is carried away by the hosts* All contestants in the field: WTF was that? .*2 hours later a flashlight comes out* (Time: 3 PM) Flashlight: Looks like that objectfier didn't work out for you! Ha! MePhone4: Look in a mirror, dimwit. Flashlight: *looks in a mirror* Oh. Wow. Welp I guess that's better then. Thanks guys. Anyways, Slenderman? Ya there? Slenderman: .....yes...... Flashlight: Kill these hosts! I don't need them anymore.... Slenderman: ...okay....*slenderman kills all of the hosts* Contestants: D: Flashlight: Yeah I have lots of.....assisstants....anyways, since I'm an object now like the rest of you, I can be your slightly creepy host! So, ready for a tour? Lightbulb: I guess... Flashlight: *walks over to 4 cabins* Here are some cabins. They're actually pretty nice...fancy, kind of like a hotel room without bedbugs....actually better...there are 42 inch flat screen televisions, juice bars, clean bathrooms, and really comfortable high-thread count beds.... Pen and Eraser: Awesome! *they high-five* Flashlight: But there are also some creepy things.... Pen: Dude, not scary. Eraser: I DUNNO DUDE. Flashlight: There will be 2 teams, but wait, I only see 23 of you. Could it be that I did something with Marshmallow? Apple: WHAT?!?!?! YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW!!! Flashlight: I'll get to it geez...not done with the tour. *walks to the top of a big hill that is surrounded by a forest* This is the elimination center. Depending on the results, there could be 1 to 24 people eliminated at a time. Pretty much kidding about that one. There might once in a while be a double or triple elimination, but that would be the most. The team that comes in first place every episode will choose if the losing team(s) will vote eachother off, or if the fans get to vote. Apple: Are you done now? Flashlight: Your challenge for the 2 team captain slots is to run through the forest until you see a castle. At the top of this castle is your friend Marshmallow, so the first 2 up there win. Pencil: So, like, when does the challenge start? Flashlight: NOW! .*all contestants run into the woods* Lamp: Hey! Kite, Lamp, and Leafy! STOP! *they all stop* Lamp: I think we might have a better chance at winning if we stick together Leafy: That is a good strategy! Sticking with Pin is what helped me get the TC spot last time! Lightbulb: And yeah, I did something the other time.... Kite: I've never been a team captain. Lamp: Then let's go on these bikes! Kite: Where'd those bikes come from? Lamp: IDK Match: Pencil you okay? I see you keep looking at Pen over there.... Pencil: Yeah it's nothing.... Eraser: Pen what are you looking at? Pen: Pencil...er..I mean nothing. Eraser: Mk. Test Tube: I built a car! Apple: Hey Test Tube, can I go with you? Test Tube: Why, since when have we been friends or even interacted? Apple: Since now...I'm going with you. *apple gets in shotgun of car* Test Tube: Fine. *drives off* Bubble: Hey Rocky and Taco, want to go with me? Taco: SOURCREAM Rocky: Sure. .*baguette, chocolatey, and popsicley go together* .*bowtie and bow go together* OJ: Hey Paper! Let's go in this truck! Paper: Okay sounds good! .*oj and paper get in the truck* Nickel: Hey Baseball, let's sneak in the back of their truck! .*nickel and baseball hide in the back of the truck* Pickle: And that leaves me...guess I'll take this little girl's tricycle. *he takes the tricycle from a little girl* Bubble: *breathes in some fresh air* Ah, this is so reloixing. *bubble trips over rocky and pops on taco* .*bubble appears back at the elimination center* Bubble: What happened? Flashlight: You died. You're out of the challenge. Bubble: I'm eliminated? Flashlight: No, just out of the challenge. There's a magazine rack over there if you want to do some reading. .*bow and bowtie are in hellcar* Bow: HAHAHAHA! They don't stand a chance! Bowtie: Yep...just tell me when I can eat them. .*baguette, chocolatey, and popsicley are in prius* Chocolatey: We are saving the world! Popsicley: Yay! Baguette: Non (No.) Pen and Eraser: *walk to a lake* Pen: How are we going to get past this? Eraser: Look! A speedboat! *he points to speedboat* Pen: Oh yeah...okay. Pencil and Match: *walk to same lake* Pencil: Where do we go? Match: A speedboat! Hey Eraser and Pen, can we go with you? Eraser: Sure. .*all 4 are in speedboat* .*pen and pencil are sitting on opposite sides of the speedboat, trying not to look at eachother* .*eraser is driving boat and match is sitting on the side with pencil* Match: Pencil? You seem distracted. Pencil: Oh it's nothing... Match: No it is definetly something. Eraser: *sees waves ripple* What is that? DUN DUNNNNN DUN DUNNNNN Pen: Oh no Eraser! Do you know that music? Eraser: No. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DADA DUN! *shark from jaws comes out of the ocean* Match: OMG! Eraser: Holy crap! *steers boat away from shark* .*shark follows boat* Pen: Go!!!! Eraser: I'm trying to!!! .*green shark from bfdi comes out of the other end* Pencil: OH NO! .*jaws shark tips boat to side* .*eraser falls into the green shark's mouth* Pencil: Spit him out! Yeah yeah yeah! Let him free! Yeah yeah yeah! So we can win the contest! So we can win the contest! .*jaws shark chews out piece of boat where match is* Pencil: Not Match too! .*the sharks go to the back of the boat and tip it that way* Pencil: *is falling* AHHHHHH!!! Pen: *catches pencil's hand* I got you...and I also got this bazooka, so yeah. .*pen blows up the sharks* Pen and Pencil: *hanging on to pieces of boat* Pencil: Pen you saved me back there....thanks. Pen: No problem. .*apple and test tube are in their dragster* Test Tube: Uh oh. We got some peeps behind us. *in rearview mirror is oj's truck* Apple: No problem. *loads shotgun* Test Tube: You're gonna shoot them? Apple: That's why it's called shotgun. *apple shoots the tires* OJ: Crap they shot our tires! .*the truck swerves off the road and explodes* .*calm music is playing as we see kite, lamp, leafy, and lightbulb riding their bikes* Leafy: This is nice. Lightbulb: Yeah Lamp: Really nice. Kite: Shhhhh... Leafy: The sun is setting, we're in a forest, very calm. Lightbulb: Yeah....WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT? Leafy: Like 7 pm, almost dark. .*sun sets all the way and it is rly dark* Slenderman: Hello Lightbulb, Leafy, Lamp, and Kite: AHHHHHH!!!! *they switch positions from having their feet on the handlebars to their hands on the handlebars and drive really fast* Slenderman: *goes after them* Taco and Rocky: *walking along* Taco: SOURCREAM Rocky: Yup .*kite, lamp, lightbulb, and leafy drive past on their bikes* Taco: SLEOURCRAM Rocky: What? Taco: SLENDERMAN! Slenderman: Hi *he eats rocky and taco* Kite: *sees this* AHHHH!!!! Evil Leafy: *is also there* Bow: Bowtie, I see something up ahead. What is that? Bowtie: IT'S EVIL LEAFY!!!! AHHHH!!! Evil Leafy: *eats the hellcar with bow and bowtie inside* .*kite, leafy, lightbulb, and lamp reach the castle* Leafy: Alright, the strategy, let one of us win and the others can join their team. Kite: Yeah...so that's me, right? Lightbulb: Uh no it is me.... Leafy: I AM THE TEAM CAPTAIN!!! And where's Lamp? .*lamp is running up the castle stairs* Leafy, Lightbulb, and Kite: LAMP!!! *they run after lamp* Lamp: *keeps running* Leafy: *hits kite* Lightbulb: *punches leafy* Kite: *throws lightbulb down the stairs* Lamp: *reaches the top where marshmallow is* Yes! First place! Flashlight: Lamp, you are one of our team captains. Lightbulb, Kite, and Leafy: *all run in at the same time* Flashlight: You are all team captains of team 2. Lightbulb: Ha! I don't want to work with those fools! Flashlight: Okay....3 teams of 8.... Leafy: Uh, no. I'm not working with Kite. Flashlight: Fine. 4 teams of 6. Let's go back to the field and pick the teams. *everybody goes back to the field.* Flashlight: Since Lamp got to the top first, she gets to pick first. Lamp: I pick Marshmallow! Lightbulb: I wanted Marshmallow...oh well, I'll take Pencil! Leafy: Icy, come on down! You can be my alloy! Flashlight: Icy is not in this season. Leafy: Firey? Flashlight: Not here. Leafy: Bubble? Are we friends? Bubble: Noio! Flashlight: Too bad, Leafy chose you, so you're on her team. Kite: I don't know any of you! I guess I'll take Taco. Lamp: Apple Lightbulb: Pen Leafy: OJ Kite: Rocky Lamp: Nickel Lightbulb: Match Leafy: Paper Kite: Baguette Lamp: Baseball Lightbulb: Eraser Leafy: Um...Popsicley. Kite: Pickle. Lamp: Bow, Bowtie, Chocolatey, or Test Tube? Hmm they're all pretty bad. Guess I'll take Test Tube. Lightbulb: Er...Bow. Leafy: Chocolatey. Kite: I'll take Bowtie! Flashlight: Now we have the teams. Lamp's team is Lamp, Marshmallow, Apple, Nickel, Baseball, and Test Tube. Lightbulb's team is Lightbulb, Pencil, Pen, Match, Eraser, and Bow. Leafy's team is Leafy, Bubble, OJ, Paper, Popsicley, and Chocolatey. And finally, Kite's team is Kite, Taco, Rocky, Baguette, Pickle, and Bowtie. Flashlight: There is now the second contest. Me and the other hosts- Pen: Didn't you kill them? Flashlight: -will give you a score of 1 to 10 pieces of candy corn on your decided team name. The two teams with the least points lose and have to face elimination. Yes, it is a double elimination. So decide! Lamp: How about The Lamps? Test Tube: No that's lame. We will be The Moon Maulers! Apple, Nickel, Marshmallow, and Baseball: Sounds good. Lamp: *Sigh* Fine. Lightbulb: How about the Gray Foxes? Others: Yeah okay. Leafy: Team Flaming Coffee! Kite: We will be The Creepypastas. Trust me, sucking up to the assisants always works. Flashlight: It is time to give me your team names. First is Lightbulb's team. Lightbulb: The Gray Foxes. Flashlight: 5 candies. *tosses candies to lightbulb* MePhone4: 7 candies! AB: 4 candies. Gamey: 6 candies! Controlly: 5 candies. Flashlight: That is 27 out of a possible 50 candies. Lamp's team is next. Lamp: Moon Maulers. Flashlight: 10 candies! *tosses candies to lamp* MePhone4: 9 candies! AB: 8 candies! Controlly: 7 candies! Gamey: 6 candies! Flashlight: That is 40 out of 50 candies. Leafy's team is next. Leafy: Flaming Coffee. Flashlight: I like you Leafy, but that makes no sense. 3/10. *tosses 3 candies to leafy* MePhone4: 2/10. AB: 4/10. Controlly: 3/10 Gamey: 6/10! Flashlight: Are you going to give that score to everybody? Gamey: Maybe. Flashlight: That is 18/50. You team will be up for elimination. Lightbulb, the other team has to score pretty low for you to be safe. Come on up, Kite. Kite: The Creepypastas! *winks to team* Flashlight: I'm not a creepypasta, my assisstants are. That sucking up doesn't work for me. 2/10 *tosses candies* MePhone4: 1/10 AB: 0/10 Controlly: 2/10 Gamey: 6/10! Flashlight: That is 11 out of 50. You are up for elimination. Two challenges, two eliminations. Gray Foxes and Moon Maulers, you are safe for tonight. Flaming Coffee and The Creepypastas, these teams will decide your fate. Remember? Moons, you can decide for Coffee, and Foxes, you can decide for Creepypastas. Pen: Let's let them vote. Flashlight: OK. Maulers? Marshmallow: Viewer vote! WOOT! Flashlight: OK we will get to that part later. For now, Creepypastas come to the elimination center. Kite: But it's midnight! I want to get some sleep! Flashlight: Too bad. .*pastas are now at elimination area* Flashlight: OK, Kite, Taco, Rocky, Baguette, Pickle, and Bowtie. You all voted. If you are safe you will get a piece of candy corn...yeah we have a lot of it....if you do not get a piece of candy corn you are eliminated. Here are the results... Flashlight: Rocky, with 0 votes, you are safe. *tosses candy corn to rocky* Rocky: *opens mouth and candy lands in her mouth* Flashlight: Also safe with 0 votes, Baguette! *tosses candy corn to baguette* Baguette: Bonbons gratuits! (Free candy!) Flashlight: The last peson who got 0 votes is Taco. *tosses candy corn to taco* Taco: SOURCREAM! Flashlight: The rest of you got at least one vote. Pickle, you obviously aren't very popular because nobody wanted to go to the castle with you, Kite, you totally f***ed your team with that horrible name, and- Kite: IT WAS THE BEST NAME EVER!!! Flashlight: -Bowtie, you are an evil cannibal. Despite this, you only got 1 vote. *tosses candy to bowtie* Flashlight: So it is down to Pickle and Kite. One of you got 3 votes, the other got 2. The person safe is............... .*camera zooms on pickle, who looks worried* .*camera zooms in on kite, who is also worried* Flashlight:.....Kite. I'm sorry Pickle, but your time here is over. Pickle: What?!?! She's the one who screwed us over! She should go home! Flashlight: Goodbye Pickle. *stabs pickle in back with knife, which kills him* Other team members: :O Flashlight: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. If you are eliminated, you will be killed and stuffed. *empties out pickle's guts and puts in stuffing* You can go to your cabins now. Good night. *sews pickle's back back together* The Creepypastas: *go back to the cabin, very frightened by this disgusting and creepy ordeal* Flashlight: *puts pickle's body in the wall of shame* Well, that was certainly an exhilerating night. I hope you get as good of a good night's sleep as our contestants...and don't forget to vote for either Leafy, Bubble, OJ, Paper, Popsicley, or Chocolatey now! END OF EPISODE Category:Blog posts